Happiest Man Alive
by treyjily
Summary: The moments where Lily made James the happiest man alive. James POV.
1. The Get Together

**We don't get a lot from James POV. Pure cute fluff. I don't own anything.**

"Yes."

"Wha…. I…. what?"

"Yes I'll go to Hogsmeade with you James."

My mouth turns into sandpaper and I can not conjure up words to say. I have thought about what my reaction to be hundreds of times. Maybe running around the Great Hall, swinging her in my arms, loud yells, fireworks even. But now that it was actually here, I am dumbstruck and in disbelief. Lily is smirking at me in an amused fashion, but I am too gobsmacked to pick my jaw up off the floor to have the ability to say anything.

"Really?" I ask softly. It's about the only thing that will come out at this point. My voice sounds shaky and it even cracks a bit. I reach out to hold her hands and bring her closer to me.

"Really James, really."

Her smile grows into a huge grin that makes her whole face light up. She is so bloody beautiful. I've never seen her look more radiant. I feel a tightness behind my eyes and the realization hits me that I'm actually tearing up. This is too much to handle. The girl that I have fancied since I was eleven, and starting genuinely loving in sixth year has now accepted to let me take her on a date. Who knew it would take a tentative friendship, us becoming Head Boy and Girl, the death of her mother, her needing NEWT transfiguration tutoring, and me falling off my broomstick during a quidditch match, to make us stop tiptoeing around each other's feelings.

"James, are yo-" I pull her into a hug, effectively cutting off her sentence and realization. I hear air come out of her in a short _huff_ at my quickness, but she doesn't say anything else.

I'm glad we are alone in our heads common room, because the boys would surely never let me live this down if they were to catch me in such a sentimental state. I'm thanking Merlin that Lily can't do legilimency, or she would actually never speak to me again. Every memory from the past seven years is jumping in my head and none stay longer for a few seconds before another takes its place.

We stay in this hug for about a minute before I am composed enough to pull away from her. I look down at her gorgeous green eyes and I'm in complete peace. It doesn't matter that a war is brewing right outside the common room in all of England, I have never been so happy.

"I'm never letting you go, Lily."

Her neck flushes a bright red, and looks down at her feet shyly.

"I don't doubt that, and I'm okay with it."

I've never been a bloke to not have something smooth to say, but all I can get myself to say is "thank you" over and over. Every time I repeat myself she laughs lightly. We are in a trance for what feels like hours doing nothing but saying sweet nothings and corny jokes to get us to laugh.

She breaks first.

"Do you mind if I go find Mary? She might murder me if I don't tell her within the hour, and dinner is about to start."

"Of course, love. I'll walk with you to the Great Hall. Having my lifelong wish come true has made me extremely hungry."

She laughs and shoves me lightly, but I take that moment to pull her into my side and put an arm around her shoulders.

"How bad is Sirius going to be?" She asks with a smirk.

"Catch him running to all four tables collecting his bet money from everyone. He might even throw a party in the common room, so we might need to prepare ourselves."

"Wait….people bet on us James?!

"I didn't involve myself at all I promise!" We stopped moving and I put my hands up next to my head.

"I can't believe that prat." She says prat affectionately and shakes her head in disbelief, but doesn't seem actually angry, so I put my arm back over her shoulder and we continue talking to the front of the castle. We get a few stares, mainly from younger students who heard horror stories about us, but most of the older students ignore us. I hope to think that a fair few of them were expecting it. I can't help the probably psychotic looking grin off my face.

"Have I told you that you officially made me the happiest man alive?"

"Happiest man, really? Not even wizard, but even out of every muggle too?" She grins at me and my heart picks up again slightly.

"Yes, I'll count aliens even."

"Aliens don't exist James." She chastises me.

"Centaurs, werewolves, and mermaids exist! Who's to say aliens don't?! I wholeheartedly believe the are real."

We banter and joke the last few minutes it takes us to get to dinner. We thought that we left early, but it looks like we are some of the last students to arrive.

Lily smiles at me shyly before dashing off to where Mary and the other seventh year Gryffindor ladies are seating. Sirius waves me over to him and the rest of the Marauders.

"What's with the dopey smile, Prongs? You look like you had a bit too much firewhiskey." Remus asks as I sit down.

"Lily said yes." I say simply.

There is a couple moments of silence as I see all three boys working out in their heads.

"BLIMEY NO BLOODY WAY. OI EVANS YOU SAID YES?!" Sirius bellows to Lily, and now everyone is looking at him. The cheeks on both my and Lily's face go red. While I have no problem with the whole world knowing I finally got the woman of my dreams, I wouldn't be surprised if Lily wanted a bit more privacy. She doesn't respond to him, but her reaction is enough.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! JAMES GOT EVANS HE DID IT!" Remus shakes his head at me in a 'you can't stop him, mate.' way, and Peter is staring at us all in disbelief. Loud whispers jump all over the Great Hall and in an hour there won't be a single student who doesn't know about Lily and me.

"JOHNSON. MURPHY. BONES. YOU ALL PAY UP NOW!" My best mate continues yelling to every student in Hogwarts.

My line of vision goes back to Lily and she is already looking at me. I mouth a _I'm sorry_ and she shakes her head good-naturedly, but her face is almost matching her hair. Her friends turn her back to their group is a flurry of giggles and excited glances back at the Marauders.

"James, mate, I am incredibly happy for you both, but how exactly did this happen?" Remus inquires.

"I'm not even a hundred percent sure, Remus. I was helping her with our Transfiguration essay and we got…. distracted." I had told, or more like yelled, at the lads when Lily and I first kissed three weeks ago, but my ears still begin to burn and I notice Remus' cheeks flare pink in recognition. "We got to talking at one point and she stopped me as I was fumbling over my words just to say yes before I even properly asked her!"

"Blimey mate I can't even believe it!" Peter jumps in after his stunned silence.

I don't respond to him for a few moments. I hear the laugh of the one and only Lily Evans from down the dining table and I catch a precious, unsolicited moment of her brushing her voluminous red hair off her shoulder. Her look of pure joy warms my entire body.

"Me either Peter…. Me either."

 **I was going to make this longer, but it felt like a good stopping point for now. Let me know what you think! I'll add more as time seems fit.**


	2. The Engagement

**Chapter 2**

I'm pacing back and forth in my old room at my parent's house. I'm toss a small box from hand to hand and I chuckle to myself. Fifteen year old me use to toss a tiny snitch in the air and catch it relentlessly. I never thought that at nineteen I would be messing with the box that holds an engagement ring; especially since the person to helpfully accept this ring is the love of my life, Lily Evans.

"It's your great grandmother's ring Prongs. There is no way she won't love it." Padfoot pats me on the back.

"I'm not worried about that, Pads. What if she doesn't say yes?" I feel the first spike in my heart rate and control it before my mates see. I know that Lily and I have been to hell and back together. We saw Voldemort and fought him head on just a few weeks ago. I had to see Avery throw a cruciatus curse on to my girlfriend and I couldn't do anything to help because I had an erratic Bellatrix on my case. I owe Sirius my life for coming in to help her.

I knew then I couldn't wait any longer. We might not have tomorrow. I need her to be mine for however long forever is. It's a need that takes over my entire body of being.

"She might be shocked, James. I doubt she wanted anything so young, but she will never say no to you. She loves you too much." Remus deserves an award for being the forever practical one.

A grin spreads across my whole face and I have a resurgence of confidence that only Lily can sometimes make falter. She WILL say yes. She has to. I love her. I love her so much and I will spend my life proving it to her.

"Do you have plans for the proposal, Prongs?" Peter asks from the lounge chair in the corner of my bedroom.

"I have an idea Wormy. But if I tell you all it's under lock and spell until it happens. Marauder secret."

We all know how important a marauder secret is to us. We have our three main ones; Remus' furry little problem, our animagai, and the map. We have a few smaller ones mixed in over the years, but they are still just as important. The vibe in the room becomes tense and we all gather in a circle in the middle of my room just as we had when we would plan pranks during our summer and winter breaks as students. This is where all our best ideas happen. By the end of the hour all three of my best friends have agreed with me. My plan will be perfect.

…

"James! Where are you taking me?!" Lily giggles while her hands try to sneak to move the cloth that is covering her eyes. I know that she actually loves surprises, so she won't literally try to look. Either way I take her hands in mine. I just enjoy holding them. I'm glad I told her to dress warm. The wind up at this level is blowing extremely fierce.

"Don't you trust me, Lils?"

"Of course, James! But what is with all the theatrics?"

"Love, you wound me! I'm nothing if not theatrical."

"I'll sign you up for some acting classes once you let me take off this bloody cloth!"

"It's not covered in blood, Lily! That would be disgusting." I laugh along with my words. I haven't moved her for a few minutes. I want to sunset to be exactly right. I want this moment to be exactly right.

I keep our conversation short and we are in relative silence until the timing feels perfect. I get down onto one knee quietly.

"Lily, look at me."

She takes that as her cue to remove the cloth from her face and is disoriented for several seconds ot the change in light and scenery. We are on a cliff in a small town on the coast in Ireland. I know she has always wanted to see the country. I wanted to pick a place that feels safe and isolated from the rest of the world. I found this place with the lads yesterday while I had Mary and Alice distract Lily, and we all agreed it was impeccable. I know how she has had nightmares swarm her since our meet up with Voldemort, and I can only do so much to help. I hope being away from the world will be a treat.

I'm holding my breath until she finally makes eye contact with me. The wind is coming from the same direction as the water and its blowing her hair from the side into her face. Her cheeks and nose become red from the cold weather, but wow she is a vision, and I am so in love with her.

She gasps once she sees me down on one knee.

"James." She says quietly, but I feel the reverence in her voice.

"Lily, there has never been a day that I have known you where I did not admire you. Your strength, courage, and love has shown to anyone who has ever met you. I was a pure git, still am sometimes," she laughs softly in recognition to my comment "and you have not always liked it, but you never turned me away. I am in infinite gratitude to you, Lily Evans. Your acceptance and love changed me for the better. And wow I love you so much. You are a wonder, you are caring, you are so smart, you are modest, you are selfless, you are perfect, Lily. I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives. Please, please marry me. Will you marry me, Lily?"

I pull the box holding the ring out of my back pocket and open it up to show her. She is openly crying now and squeaks out a yes through the choking noises that show she is about to sob.

"Yes, James, yes!"

She tries to say more but I stand up and pull her into a hug so tight it feels as if our bodies have molded into one being. I feel her accelerated heart beat and we are matching so well I can't tell the difference between her heart and mine.

I bring her face to rest in between the palm of my hands and look into her glossy green eyes that hold everything to me. My thumbs pad across her cheeks and wipe the excess tears that have stalled their path further down her face.

"Thank you, my love. Thank you." I speak to her as if she is a holy being, her whole existence is keeping me tethered to this Earth. I pull her lips to mine and magnets keep us there for what feels like hours. I have done everything with Lily to show her my love, but this moment feels different. My hands glide over her face, neck, shoulders, and down her sweatshirt covered arms. I've already become acquainted with every mark, goosebump, and fingerprint her body has to offer. She still feels brand new and I'm feeling her for the very first time.

She is cold, even with a jumper covering the top half of her body, and I wrap my body even more around her. Her lips are trembling against mine and while it is partially cold, I can feel the emotions falling from her core. I pull back and grab her left hand. I take the small box back out of my pocket and detach the old ring from it's grasp. Both of us are shaking as the ring connects perfectly on her fourth finger. We are losing our last moments of sunlight but the ring still sparkles in what little daylight is left.

"James, thank you. It is perfect. I love it. I love you." She meets my eyes with the last sentence. She holds so much conviction I can't help but believe her in every inch of my being. We stay frozen in one another's gaze for another minute before I can't torture her in this weather any longer. I grab hold of my wand and let a warming charm fall over us both.

"Let's go, Lily. I have another surprise for you."

…

I pull Lily up the stairs of the small hostel into the room I acquired for us both. We are giggling and joking like a group of insatiable second years but there is nothing that would make me want to stop this feeling. The outside world is non existent in this moment. There is only Lily and her hand in mine.

"I got us a room to stay for a couple nights. I think we deserve a good break, don't you? With all the work for the Order plus auror training and your healer work we just never get to really be alone. I already cleared our schedules and I hope that's oka-" She cuts off my nervous ramble with a kiss to my jaw.

"I love it James. Really. This will be nice." She smiles softly at me and looks around the tiny room.

"We have bags here?" She observes.

"Yeah Sirius had Alice help get you some things then he dropped them off. He isn't here though! I promise." My hand rubs the back of my neck, a rare but nervous habit for me.

"I can't believe all the work you put into this, James. It's perfect. We're…. We're engaged! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Her excitement gives her a small leap into my arms and I catch her swiftly and we share a kiss while her feet are still off the floor.

"You, my fiancée, have made me the happiest man alive. I will never be able to thank you enough."

I know this is true. I would move a mountain if she needed it done. Anything she needs or desires in this life I will do anything in my power to get it.

"You will never need to thank me James. I want to be with you. I want to be your wife. I love you."

My body acts before my mind can think of an action. She is still off the ground in my arms and I move us both towards the full sized bed. I revel in her happy squeals as I lay her down softly.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to thank you, Evans."

"You won't be able to call me that much longer, Potter."

A large grin covers my whole face.

"I can't wait."

I definitely found ways to thank her.

…

We are blissfully ignorant to the war just outside our door for a near forty eight hours. We hide away in our room, stroll through the neighboring stores and villages, and fall more in love every moment.

It is around three in the morning when we receive a patronus, McGonagall's, telling us about a bad fight in Northern England with both muggle and magic casualties, and she is requesting backup. Our hiding is now over, but our shared look of determination now tells us we will face everything together.

 **A bit of a longer chapter, and that's my goal! I just want to be a better writer. Let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter 3**

Sirius is standing in front of me to fix my tie. I can catch a quaffle from anywhere, but don't have the hand eye coordination to complete a windsor knot. Both of us are silent in a solemn and tense atmosphere. My dad passed away from bad after effects of dragon pox just last month, and I always pictured this would be our time together as father and son. Now, I'm here with my brother in all but blood. Even then our pureblood mixes enough there is even some of that too. I awkwardly choke up from the emotion of it all. In just a few hours I will be making the most amazing girl alive mine. She will have my name, heart, and whole world. I'm proud to have my best mate by my side through it all.

"Sirius, you're my brother. You know that right?"

"Of course, Prongs. Why would you even question that?"

"I just needed to remind you. Thank you…. for everything." I hope he knows what everything means to me. I had a really rough time when Dad passed. I took way too much of my anger out on him when he deserved none of it. That's his dad too. He took it all in stride and never reciprocated my anger. Finally a week later when I finally broke and cried in his arms about it, he never once gave me shit for it. I went to him before I was able to properly talk to anyone else, even Lily. Our brotherhood is even stronger now because of it.

We give a "man hug" and separate with slightly watery eyelids. Sirius, never able to be sentimental for too long, shakes his mane of hair and calls for Remus and Peter to reenter the room. Of course both mates are caring a bottle a firewhiskey in their hands, and Sirius pulls out four tiny glasses. He fills each with a healthy dose and gives a glass to each one of us.

"No more than this for me, Padfoot! I can't have my bride walk up to me and I'm completely sloshed! She will run right back up the aisle!"

Sirius decides to ignore my comment.

"Cheers to the already whipped Prongs. May your marriage bring you many years of never forgetting who your true mates are!"

"Cheers!" "Here here!", comes from Peter and Remus, respectively. They are joking as if this is their last chance to take the mickey out of me. I'll let them get themselves drunk.

The hot, harsh taste stings going down my throat, but the after effects are immediate. I feel just the perfect amount of relaxed so that I won't make a complete fool in front of my future wife. She doesn't need to know I'm a nervous wreck. This day genuinely can't be real. I have crescent shaped marks on the palms of my hands from poking my nails there so hard just to make sure this isn't a dream.

Lily Evans is going to become my _wife._

 _Holy shit._

In the last couple hours before the wedding our photographer comes to take a few photos of my groomsmen and me. Lily insisted on muggle photos for the day. It wasn't much of a fight. I can't deny her anything.

The photos take up just under an hour. I even get in a few photos with my mum before the nuptials.

"Jamsey, you look stunning my baby boy."

"I'm nothing compared to you, Mum." I meant it. Her creme colored dress hit just at her knees, and flowed like a waterfall. She is wearing the ornate ruby necklace I bought her this past Christmas, and her hair was simply curled. Probably done by whoever is also doing Lily, and her bridesmaids' hair.

She pulled my into a fierce hug, and I have to aggressively bend over to mold my body to her tiny stature.

"I love you, Mum."

"And I love you James, so so much. Your father and I are so proud of you." At the mention of my dad my eyes begin to mist, and even with the glasses topped on my nose, it becomes a bit hard to see my mum.

"Sirius! Come here son! I want a photo with both of my babies."

"Muuuuuuum!" Sirius draws out the word in an embarrassed moan, but he isn't fooling anybody. We all know the affection makes him happy.

After what feels like eons later, I'm finally standing at the front of the aisle awaiting my perfect bride. Her bridesmaids; Alice and Marlene, come out first and then the back of the line is her maid of honor, Mary. I give each girl a genuine smile for being apart of my love's special day, but really I hardly notice much else other than their presence. With each girl that comes I know that I am one step closer to Lily.

I finally spot her and….. _Wow._ My brain isn't even comprehending how to take normal paced breaths at the sight of her. Her dress is pure white and covered in an elegant lace. She has a beaded belt around her waist and only thin straps attached to her sweetheart neckline giving me the perfect amount of view of _her._ I'm completely paralyzed. There is no outside world besides us. The two of us finally make eye contact, I am in awe of her.

I know today has been rough for her too. All she has is her dad unevenly walking with his cane with his left hand while his right arm is being occupied by Lily's left. With the death of her mother early seventh year and Petunia refusing to show up, I knew she was more than a little torn up about the whole ordeal.

She gives me her brightest smile and I know nothing was going to deter from our happiness today. This is about us. I start crying and she hasn't even finished coming down the aisle yet. I feel a grip on my shoulder and look back to see that it's Sirius. It's his way to tell me to keep myself in check and I appreciate it immensely. I take a deep breath and center myself. Her father gives her away and I steadily hold her hands in mine.

We asked McGonagall officiate the wedding. She knows about both muggle and magical customs that we get an even fit of both, and she also knows us well enough that she's keeping it light, happy, and funny. It is exactly what we both asked for. I laugh at appropriate moments and speak the words that Minnie tells me to. I don't lose hold of Lily's gaze. My thoughts never wonder farther than that of her and me are finally in this moment.

"James, you have a few words for Lily, I was told?" Minerva pulls me out of own Lily clouded brain and back to the real world. I recite the words I've honestly had memorized for years.

"Lily, every element of my life is held inside you. Based in this world we have the four natural elements; fire, water, wind, and Earth. You are everything to me. My fiery, quick witted, brave girl who always keeps me on my toes. You are more fire than the red of your hair. You can burn everything in your wake and there is never a person in this life that isn't affected by you. But you hold a fire inside me, Lily. My reason to burn and keep fighting. Keep living. You are water. You are constantly new, growing, and choosing new paths. You helped me become new, and finally I was good enough to be honored by your love. You are what makes me calm and serene, and you balance me perfectly. You are my air. I feel you in everything. When I know you're close by I feel a pull to be wherever you are. When you're far away, I feel the wind pick up and it becomes so heavy it can move mountains. It's trying to take me to you. You are the air that fills my lungs with every breathe. You hold my life with your air. You are Earth, Lily. You keep me grounded. You are my whole world. I feel every single spin of this Earth when you are by my side. I have nothing, and am nothing without you, Lily. Now that I get to call you my wife, you have hold of everything I need to live and prosper with you by my side. Never doubt my love for you. I love you more than anything."

I see the tears from my almost wife as she tries unsuccessfully to calm them down, and to my left I can hear the full on sobs radiating from my mother. I've always been told I'm a hopeless romantic, and I can't deny it. I don't have any shame in it really. The boys will probably tear me up about it, but by then I'll be a married man. I can't bring it in me to care. We had agreed on the simple vows. Nothing personally written. This was just a surprise to her.

"Thank you for those words, James. I think we were all moved by them." Minerva says to me, Lily, and the crowd.

The rest of the ceremony wraps up quickly by the exchanging of rings, and she gasps that her wedding band is a perfect pair with the engagement ring I have her only six months ago.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, you may now kiss your bride." This is probably the greatest sentence I've ever heard in my whole entire life. I pull her face in between my hands and run my thumbs over her cheeks lovingly. When our lips meet for the first time as husband and wife, not even the obnoxious whooping from my mates can get me to feel anything else but her lips feeling every inch of love against mine. She is everything, and now we are whole.

I pull back slightly and our foreheads touch.

"Lily Potter, you make me the happiest man alive."

"I love you more than anything, and hearing my name is perfect."

"I'll say it to you everyday, Mrs. Potter."

…

We kept our guest list for the day to a max forty people. Given how the outside world is currently raging an all out war, and many people would like to see my wife's head on a stick, we needed to make sure everything was safe and secure. To keep us, and all of our family and friends, safe, we used my parents forest of a backyard to host everyone for the ceremony.

We are now in the rarely touched ballroom for the reception. It isn't exactly my dream place to marry the love of my life, but her being safe means more to me than any minor detail. Honestly the way Alice decorated both spaces, one wouldn't even know that this were the same spaces I grew up in. I didn't reign her in with any budget to make this day perfect for my wife.

The night has been light and fun. The music and liquor is flowing freely amongst everyone here.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Potter?" Lily sits down on my lap and pulls me from my moment of introspection.

"Well, Mrs. Potter," she giggles at her new name. She is feeling her alcohol tonight. "I'm just in my own head, love. I was watching our family have fun before they begin to leave." It was getting late, and while I didn't want to push them out, I was excited to spend the night with my wife.

"How did we get so lucky, James?"

"I have no clue, Lily. But I've never been more happy in my whole life." I put my arm around her lower waist and pull her closer to me. Her head falls onto my shoulder and she breathes deeply.

"Me too, James. I love you so much."

"I love you more, beautiful. Forever."

Her drunken self begins to pepper lazy kisses on my neck and behind my ear.

 _I really need these people to leave._

"Lily, love, it's going to be embarrassing if you keep that up."

"James, can we go home now?" Her alcohol induced haze and stare effectively had me in a trance, and I quickly pulled her to her feet to say goodbye to the guests. With nothing worse than a joke from Sirius we were able to go home.

 _Home_.

A little house in Godric's Hollow that was perfectly us. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life in this home with her. My wife, my partner, my best friend.

Our first night home was a very good night.

 **I'm sorry this took a bit longer to get out to you, but it's my longest chapter yet so I'm pretty excited! Leave me your thoughts! I would love to hear them!**


	4. The Pregnancy

**I am so, so sorry for this wait. I get so caught up in reading other people's stories, that I forget to update my own!**

 **I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe.**

It's six in the morning, and I finally am able to return home to my wife. I spent all night in a small muggle town that a handful of death eaters ransacked and terrified it's citizens. If I never use another memory charm for as long as I live, it will still be too soon. I am covered in a mixture of my own sweat and the ash that fell from the town's burning buildings. I'm so glad Lily wasn't called to this mission. Her healer work is far too important, and she deserves a break between both her job and the Order. The freezing Demember night did little to help matters. Luckily I can cover myself in a heating charm. Muggles don't have the same luxury.

I walk up my stairs skipping every other step as I go up to stretch my aching legs. All I want is to curl up with my love, but I can't handle another moment without showering. I enter our bedroom and jump slightly when I see our bed is completely empty. The sheets are pushed to the end of the bed in a hurried, dismayed mess and my mind instantly conjures up every bad scenario known to wizard kind. My hands start shaking with worry.

"Lily!" I call to the empty room. I hear a crackling, choking noise come from the master bathroom and I rush to the door to greet the unknown sound. Nothing but horror enters my body when I see the love of my life curled up on a ball crying her eyes out. She looks up at me as if I had stuck her with my bare hands and then she curls tighter into herself and her sobs increase in volume. I approach her as I would a frightened first year and sit on the ground with my legs stretching to be on either side of her body. If I were to pick her up I could place her on my lap.

"Lily, love, what's going on?"

She doesn't respond and pushes out of my embrace to rush to the toilet where she expels everything that could possibly be inside her. I go behind her and reach to hold all of her long, curly, red hair. She heaves until it's nothing but dry air she is coughing up when I bring her head into my stomach. I run my hand up and down her hair softly.

"Are you okay, babe? Did you catch something at work?" She looks at me with adoration and sadness before a wave of green hits her and her head is back in the bowl of the toilet.

"James," She says through heaves and gasps, "Can you please get me water? And something small to eat."

"Of course, Lils."

I rush downstairs and get her an ice cold glass of water. She doesn't like room temperature water. I get a small breakfast of yoghurt and granola and mix it all up for her. My bad habit of an overactive imagination is starting to ruin me. Did someone hurt her? Did she hurt herself? Did her bitch of a sister, Petunia, try to contact her? My hands grip the kitchen counter in a petty effort to relieve some of the pain running back and forth in my brain. I shut my eyes tightly and take a moment to calm my breathing. My knuckles are turning white when I suddenly snap out of it. My wife is upstairs, alone, and sick, damn it!

When I reach her again, she has finally pulled herself back into our bed. The sobbing has ended but she still has silent tears trailing down the plains of her face. I hold the cold glass to her lips and watch her chug the water in several large gulps. I hand her the bowl of granola and she accepts it in her dainty hands.

"What happened, Lily. I can't stand seeing you like this."

She doesn't look me in the eye as she brings a spoonful of granola to her lips and swallows the breakfast methodically.

"Lily, you're killing me here!"

"James! We are not in a place to make jokes like that!" She says abashedly. She takes very literally. I know this.

"I'm sorry, love. I mean you're making me anxious."

"Something bad happened." She still isn't looking at me.

"You're sitting here. You're alive and well with me. Nothing could be that bad. If Petunia or Vernon pulled anything, though, you know I will go ri-"

"James! Stop please! It has nothing to do with them." Her crying reappeared in earnest. I pull her into my lap and her head falls onto my shoulder. The angle is a bit awkward but I'm able to press light kisses onto the top of her messy curls.

"I've been sick for several days now." She begins. She pulls her head away from my shoulder and is looking directly at me. She is holding my gaze with everything in her, as if looking away meant a terrible fate.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been here, Lily. Dumbledore has been sending Mckinnon and me all over the place."

"It's not your fault, James. I know that. I'm not upset. But lately I've just been so emotional, sore, and just not well. So I got nervous, and James. . . I did a diagnostic test."

"A test, Lily? You've already passed your healer examinations."

"No, James. Not like that. It's. . . it's a pregnancy test."

"A. . . a what?" I obviously know what a pregnancy test is. But I'm in shock. I thought we had been careful! We talked down the line of course, but we got married so young that we wanted to take it slow, have time just us!

"James. . . I'm pregnant." She gives into her emotions and launches her body around me and there is no noise besides her sobs, deep breathes, and her saying "I'm sorry."

"Lily, look at me love! Don't you say sorry! Of course we weren't planning this, but I'm so incredibly happy. Why aren't you?" My hands come down to her still flat stomach. We have a baby. Lily Evans is carrying MY baby. I am going to be a dad. My eyes feel like they have grown five hundred times larger and I can't stop staring at where my hands are covering her torso.

"James, how can we bring a child into this war?! They will know of nothing but pain and hate. What if they aren't safe?! What if one of us. . . or both of us?!"

"Lily, you know I would do anything to keep you safe, and now to keep OUR child safe. The timing isn't perfect, but we created a gift Lily. I love the baby already. Don't the words 'our baby' just sound incredible?"

A red coloring flooded her cheeks and the smallest accent of a smile creeps onto her face.

"Yeah, it does. But James, we-" I cut off whatever statement she was going to rebuttal me with by kissing her with all of my might. I have so much love to give this incredible woman. With her carrying our child, I could never ask for anything more from her.

"No, Lily. Stop worrying. This baby will know nothing but love. There are so many people in this baby's life that will do anything for it. I'm at the top of the list. I'm contacting Dumbledore immediately. I refuse to let you go on any more missions. I'll stop you from going to work if I have to. You and this baby are everything to me, Lily. You are my world."

Lily not even protesting to me trying to get her out of work shows me she has been already thinking about this on her own. That makes it so much easier on me. Then a thought knocks me senseless.

"Lily, we were being careful. When did we make this baby?"

"Do you remember Halloween? Sirius made us go out to muggle London just for that one night. We both might have had a bit too much to drink."

"Oh Merlin! I still can't believe Sirius. . . SIRIUS" I shriek in recognition.

Lily pulls away from me and covers her hands over her ears to calm the loud noises. I jump from our bed and scramble to our dresser and throw socks out of a drawer haphazardly to find exactly what I'm looking for.

"Sirius!. . . Padfoot! SIRIUS!" I hear the padding of feet on the other side of the mirror.

"James bloody hell! What in Hogwarts name is going on?! It's not even seven."

"Lily's pregnant." I interrupt his ranting. His barely awake eyeballs bulge out in realization to my words. He runs his hand through his hair before speaking to me again.

"YOU KNOCKED EVANS UP!" It came out as a statement and not a question and I let out a hearty laugh. I felt Lily's hands sneak around my middle and her face pops out from behind me to be in vision of the mirror.

"Classy, Sirius really. I can't believe James came to you before telling his own mother!"

"Of course he had to tell the godfather first!"

"How are you so sure it's you?" Lily quipps back, "We were just talking about Remus actually. We know he would be a much better influence on our child." I look down at her to see her just being able to hide a small grin at Sirius' dismay.

Sirius' jaw drops in disbelief. "Prongs, mate! You can't wound me like this! My heart is crumbling!"

"Of course we would love you to be the baby's godfather, Pads." Lily speaks before I do. It's rare she calls him by his Marauder nickname. She knew how special it was to all four of us best friends. It shows how truthful she's being in her statement. Of course we haven't spoken about godparents, but there is no one else I would want for my first born.

Sirius actually looks choked up and emotional over our proclamation to him. I've rarely seen him appear so sentimental. I do him a favor by not addressing it.

"I'm so happy for you two, genuinely." I thank him before looking down at my wife. Her tears have dried and she is smiling broadly. This is exactly how I like to see her.

"We have to go Paddy. I need to write to Dumbledore about getting Lily out of missions from now on."

"Sounds like a good plan, mate. I'm going back to sleep. I'll come over soon to meet my godson!"

"How do you know it's a boy?!" Lily laughs at him.

"It's just a feeling. Bye parents!" He didn't wait for our response before he hangs up.

"We're parents, Lils. How amazing does that sound?" I lean down to kiss her, but she pulls away and her nose crinkles up in the most adorable way.

"No kisses, or letters to Dumbledore, until you shower! Truthfully James, you smell awful."

"Only if you join me, Mrs. Potter." She knows that's my favorite thing to call her and she gives in easily. I turn on the shower and strip off my clothes before valiantly offering to help her out of hers. I hold her hand and lead her into the shower. With a small side of funny business and giggling like new lovers and best friends, we get each other all cleaned. The warmth of the water and her happy body consumes me until I don't think I can feel anything else while we wrap our pruned bodies in fluffy towels.

"You're happy, James? Honestly."

"Honestly, my love. I am the happiest man alive. I am on top of the world. Thank you for giving me this gift." I lean down to kiss her this time and this time she accepts. I pour every ounce of love and thankfulness I have in me in the hopes she feels it all over her body. I don't ever want her to doubt the love I have for this baby.

"I love you, James."

"I love you forever and ever, Lily."

 **I thought about adding meeting Harry in this chapter and making it a mega chapter, but in the interest of keeping this a ficlet, I'll split them up. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I appreciate the love I've received so far!**


	5. The Baby

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long! Life has just gotten in the way, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The past nine months have been some of the longest in my life. Lily has had a rough go with her pregnancy. She had hoards of morning sickness even well into her second trimester. Her hormones and emotions would change on the hour, and it's been hard on both of us trying to keep up with them. The worst moment of all, though, was during her six month mark when Dumbledore came to us beckoning word of a prophecy. Our baby boy, who we have decided to name Harry, is potentially going to be the wizard to defeat Voldemort. Lily has been inconsolable ever since. We went into hiding and speak to as few people as possible. Making sure I'm a supportive husband to my pregnant wife, while trying not to lose my mind because I can't even ride a bloody broomstick or safely walk around my neighborhood, has been taxing on both Lily and me. There have been many fights, times where I've slept on the couch, and Lily taking extra long showers just to avoid me. She stopped eating for a while, and I had to physically force her not to stop so she can help our son. She would get mad back and yell that he was going to die anyway. I can't take her speaking like that. I'm just happy we have always been able to make up. We know it's the confined space, not us, that's putting us in a position to argue. I love her more each day as I continue to see her swelling belly grow. Now, seeing her currently in labor to give our son to the world, I genuinely don't know if I could love her more.

Because they're also in hiding, we were allowed to go to Alice and Frank's to meet their little boy, Neville, when suddenly Lily's water broke. The tired midwives immediately geared up for a round two by using a spell to keep themselves awake, and I could not be more thankful for them.

"Lily! Lily you're getting close, so in just a minute I'm going to have you push okay?" The head midwife tells the exhausted redhead from the foot of the bed.

"Please I'm so tired, can we push now?"

"Lils, you need a moment to rest before the big push. Hopefully this is all we'll need to meet baby Harry, our son." I stroke her cheek while trying to swipe away some of the sweat that has built up on her face.

"It's your fault I'm even here James! We were supposed to waaaIIIIITTTT!" She finishes her sentence just as, according to the midwife, Harry begins to crown. I let Lily hold my hand so tight that I can physically feel my fingers break. I continue to say sweet words of encouragement, but I honestly don't think she hears me.

Her screams are suddenly matched by a second voice. Her whole body collapses on the bed in Alice and Frank's spare room. In her fit of emotions, she begins to cry.

"Let me hold him… please." She pleads with the midwives.

He's red, puffy, and covered in all sort of bodily things from Lily. But when my wife holds him for the first time, I turn into the third person crying in the room. She cuddles him to her chest as she doesn't have strength for more than that.

"Lily, he's perfect. You're both so perfect."

"He has your hair, James." She's right. As a brand new baby, he already has a full head of messy, black hair.

One of the midwives take Harry for a moment to clean him up. Lily seems to be on the brink of sleep, so I let her rest and follow the woman who is holding my son. She weighs him, checks his height and lungs, gets all of the post birth gunk off of him, and wraps him in such a small diaper it looks like it should be intended for a child's doll.

"Eight pounds six ounces. Eighteen inches long. You have a very healthy baby, Mr. Potter." She says to me as she lays him down in a little bassinet.

"Thank you for all your help, Ma'am. It means the world, especially after being here for Neville."

"Just my job, Sir. No need to thank me."

I lose myself in a mix of thoughts while staring at Harry. It feels strange being referred to as a Sir. I mean I'm only twenty years old. Sir seems something reserved for my dad, not me. I wish Dad could be here to see his grandson. I know he would spoil my boy rotten. I don't think it's fully hit me that I'm a dad, and I have this life that needs me. I have my dream girl as my wife, and a perfect son. I guess Sir and Mr. Potter are both names I need to adjust to now.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lily! Why are you walking! You need to rest."

"I know, love. I just couldn't resist seeing you with our baby."

I pick up Harry and awkwardly shuffle him around as I learn how to hold him. I don't have any experience with newborns, and am just running off what I've seen in old photos. I'm trying not to justle him too much from his sleeping form.

"Just like that." Lily adjusts him in my arms. "You're a natural, James."

"Only because I have you." I give her a little kiss right on the tip of her nose and lead her back to bed.

I let Lily sleep and hold the proof of the love I have for her in my arms. It's been a rough journey, but nothing feels more right.

Harry James Potter is born on July 31st, as the seventh month dies.

After a few weeks, we have finally gotten into a consistent schedule with Harry. It's hard to not begin a routine with him; he has literally become the center of our world. Our son is the sole factor we haven't gone mental from continuing to be in hiding.

Lily is feeding Harry, and I'm in the kitchen making breakfast for us both when a patronus in the shape of a phoenix appears five feet from me. I internally grown. I've learned that I never want to see this particular patronus. It has only become associated with bad news.

"I will arrive in five minutes as fits your convenience. Please meet me in your living room."

The phoenix disappears without another word and in its place I see that Lily, holding Harry, had entered the room while Albus' voice was speaking. I hoped to be able to warn her myself. She has become very weary of Dumbledore, and all of his methods, within the past year. I can't say that I disagree with all of her theories, but he's _Dumbledore_. He defeated Grindelward himself. He goes on and on about "the greater good" and all sorts of other nonsense, but if he keeps my family safe, I will listen to and respect him.

"What can it be this time, James? We are already living like rats. What more can he want?"

"I can assure you that rats have it much worse; just ask Wormtail."

She cracks the smallest hint of a smile. "Remind me the next time we see him, if we ever see him again."

"Don't say things like that, babe. You know Albus has him busy with Order stuff, his work at the ministry, and helping take care of his mom."

"Sirius and Remus make time, why can't he? Even Marlene has been able to come. I know we're in hiding, but we aren't unreachable!"

"We've discussed this before Lils. You know Sirius and Remus are only doing stuff for the Order. They have more time."

"I know, I'm sorry, I jus-" she is cut off by the whooshing noise that follows every floo entry. Our family of three quickly makes our way into the main sitting room to greet the rare guest.

"Lily! James! How has parenthood been treating you?"

"Well, Albus, thank you. Would you like to hold Harry? You haven't had a chance to meet him yet." I offer to our old headmaster.

"I'm fine studying the young boy from afar, dear James. I have no aptitude for newborns. If luck accompanies us all, I will have many years to mentor young Harry."

Lily audibly gasps and almost sounds like she chokes on air.

"If luck, Dumbledore?! What are you talking about?! You already have us in hiding for an unforeseeable amount of time! There should be no ifs!" Her yells shift higher in pitch and became near screams by the time she finishes her words. In turn this wakes up a napping Harry, and he starts wailing as well.

"Lily, please take Harry upstairs and see if you can get him to fall back asleep. I'll talk to Albus." She doesn't argue, but gives the old man one of her "she's trying to kill you with her eyes" glares before shuffling up the stairs.

"James, I'm sorry to have disturbed your household even further, but there is something I must tell you."

"What is it, Sir?" Old habits die hard.

"The Order has a new informant, who wishes to remain anonymous, but has given us some very valuable insight into Voldemort's plan."

"A death eater is working for us?!"

"As of now, yes. I have official word that Tom has decided to target your son rather than go for the Longbottom's boy."

My world feels like I've fallen thirty more stories and all I am breathing is dirt and gunk.

"Why Harry… do you know?" My voice sounds shaky and cracks like a thirteen year old boy.

"Mr. Potter, have we ever had a talk about Voldemort's linage?"

"No, Sir."

"Well Tom Riddle is named after his father; his muggle father."

"You're joking! Voldy is a half blood?!" That sounds like the most insane thing anyone could ever come up with. How does the king of blood purity, actually have no pure blood?

"Indeed he is. This is the reason he is targeting your half blood son. He sees them as equal adversaries. This is exactly as the prophecy projected."

"What do we do now?" My brain has entered it's fight or flight mode, and as always- I've chosen to fight. There is not a human in existence who thinks they can try to harm my family and get away with it.

"We are going to go deeper into your hiding. I'm working on final details now. Your family's safety will be a top priority of the Order. Your son is going to do great things, James."

"You will not use my baby for any of your schemes, Albus." My voice is low and threatening.

"James, I know your wife has grown worrisome of your level of involvement with me, but please, I need you both to trust me. The greater good of wizarding life is at stake."

There he goes again with this greater good rubbish. It's messing with my head. Everyday Lily and I are growing more and more on edge and are distrustful of almost everyone.

"I trust you with the lives of my wife and son, and that's everything to me. I can't leave this house to fight for you, so there is no greater good in this household. Only our lives. Only their lives matter."

Dumbledore looks like he wants to argue back, but he catches his tongue before saying something that can lead to more we might regret. I respect this mentor in my life, but I won't work for him if it means losing my family.

"I hear you, my boy. I'll come back next week with plans to protect your family. Have a good day."

I merely nod my head his way as he exits the same way he came. Our already cramped home seems even tighter after this new development.

A few hours later I have told Lily everything Dumbledore said. It took awhile to console her; from both her fit of range at Dumbledore and crying over our son's life.

"James," She sobs into my chest, "he's only a baby! He should never even meet Voldemort! He should never even know Voldemort's name! What if this is a waiting game for years? If he can't make friends, or go to Hogwarts, or fall in love, all because we have to keep him cooped up to save his life?!"

"Love, that will never happen. We will do anything possible to make sure Harry has the most happy and normal childhood. You know that. I would die for him and you, Lily."

"I can't live without you. Raising this incredible boy without him knowing his father? I can't…" She trails off.

"Let's not even get into this. This is not going to happen. Everyday that I get to wake up next to you, I am reminded that I'm the happiest man alive. You have brought love I never even thought possible into my life. You helped give me Harry. I will be here to annoy you for a long, long time. No noseless snake will ever take this away from us." Lily giggles at the words "noseless snake", and doesn't press the matter further.

"I will do anything for you both. You know what right?" She nods in reply.

"Good." I bring myself down to I can greet her in a soft, reassuring kiss. It's the same every time I get to kiss Lily, I feel my body come to life; like I truly need her to be whole again.

"I love you, my doe."

"My cheesy stag, I love you too."

We are silent for a few minutes just resting in each other's warmth when I say, "Lily, you know what I love most about Harry?"

"What's that James?"

"He has your eyes."

 **I'm sure you can tell, but I've never been in labor before, and my knowledge is very limited, so if anything is way off I'm so sorry.**

 **In my head, Dumbledore is a very grey character, so I put a bit of that in this story. Sorry it's a bit darker than my other chapters, but I felt it was necessary. I hope the fluff at the end makes up for it.**

 **Only one more chapter, and maybe a small epilogue, to go!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
